Radio-frequency (RF) dielectric filters including for example RF dielectric waveguide filters are typically mounted on a substrate, such as for example a printed circuit board, to form an RF dielectric filter assembly which is adapted for installation and mounting on the motherboard of a larger frequency device including for example the motherboard in the interior of a wireless communication base station.
The dielectric filter is required to be mounted on the substrate in a relationship with RF signal transmission pads on the dielectric filter in alignment with respective RF signal transmission pads on the substrate.
The present invention is directed to an RF dielectric filter assembly incorporating electrically conductive RF signal input/output transmission pins that allow for the accurate and efficient placement, alignment, and mounting of an RF dielectric filter to the substrate.